Revenge of The exile Princess
by ChaseYoungsWarriGirl
Summary: A young woman named Amaya who's the Princess of Vestals and daughter of King Zenoheld. She was an exile of her kingdom. She became a Bakugan brawler call Rose Thorn and have a Bakugan partner name Feng who is a Phoenix and Pyrus. She fell in love with Spectra aka Keith Clay the leader of the vexos. She became Queen and Get married to Spectra aka Keith Clay at end chapter 2.


Chapter 1

Long ago lives a Queen of Vestals and wife of King Zenoheld. She gives birth to a Daughter name Amaya. Amaya grows up. She is the princess of Vestals. Her shoe falls off and a boy picks up the shoe. He put the shoe back on Amaya's feet. She said to him.

'' Um Thank you what is your name.''

'' you're welcome, Princess, and My name is Keith Clay. I'm Professor Clay's son.''

He bowing to her and She stops him from bowing to her. He looks up at her and She said to him.

'' You don't need bow to me or call Princess. Just call me Amaya.''

Her Mother the Queen was pregnant with the second baby. They had a ball for Princess Amaya's 17 Birthday. Her Mother gives birth to her brother Prince Hydron. Her mother giving birth to Prince Hydron. Her Mother is close to dying. Amaya's Mother said to her.

'' My Beautiful daughter, I love you and just be yourself.''

'' Mother, Please leave me.''

'' I love you, My Daughter.''

Her mother dies and They have a burial for their beloved Queen. Amaya started to cry and Keith wraps his arms around her. As time goes on Princess Amaya has grown up into a beautiful young woman. Her father had a royal ball for her 18 birthday. She met young man name, Keith Clay. Keith Clay walks up to her and held out his hand. He asks her to Dances.

'' May I have this dance with you, My Princess.''

'' Yes you may.''

She takes his hand and They started to dance. They stop dancing and Keith kisses her hand. He says to her.

'' Thank you for Dance.''

'' You're welcome.''

She went to sit on her throne chair next to her father's throne chair and her brother's throne chair. She just sits on her throne chair. She gets up out of her throne chair and heads outside. But Her father asks her.

'' Princess Amaya where are you go to.''

'' I'm going outside to get some fresh air.''

King Zenoheld call Keith over to him and say to him.

'' Keep eye on my daughter when she outside.''

'' Yes my King. I will keep eye on the Princess outside.''

Keith went to watch the Princess outside and Princess Amaya. She looked at the stars in the sky. Keith still standing outside with the Princess.

'' Your highness what you're doing out here by yourself.''

'' I just get some fresh air.''

She looks at him and said to him.

'' Keith, Your voice sound familiar to me.''

He gives her passionless kisses on the lips and stops kissing her. He said to her.

'' I love you, My Princess.''

'' Keith, But I'm a Princess.''

'' Princess Amaya, I know you are a Princess. But I love you.''

They still have passion kissing and They stop kisses and went to Amaya's room. They went in Amaya's room. They started to kissing and Keith pulls off Amaya's Clothes. She started to suck on Keith's dick and stops Keith.

'' Keep sucking it, Amaya.''

'' Oh ok, Keith.''

'' Suck it good and You are good at this, Amaya.''

She stops suck his dick and asks him.

'' Do you have a condom.''

'' Yes I have a condom.''

Keith pulls out a condom and put it on his penis. They started to have sex.

'' FuFu... HuH... Mm... Fu… Ah… Mm… Ah … Huh … Keith oh yes.''

'' Uwaaaah Oh Amaya.''

'' Aaah fuck me Do it faster aahh.''

'' I'm Inside you.''

'' Mmmmm of that feels soo good Mmmm faster and deeper, I'm climax.''

She started to Climax and Keith pull his dick out of Amaya. He took off the condom and lay down on Amaya's bed next to her. He holds her in his arms and said to her.

" I love you, My Princess.''

She smiles at him and said back to him.

'' I love you too. My knight in red.''

They fall to sleep in Amaya's bed. In Morning Amaya and Keith wake up. Keith gets up and gets dress. She saw him gets dress and said to him.

'' Good morning, Keith my love.''

He turns around and looks at her. He smiles at her and said to her.

'' Good morning, Amaya my Rose.''

He left Amaya's room. Keith put on a mask and become a brawler name Spectra. Princess Amaya gets her Bakugan name Phoenix. The Bakugan say to her.

'' I'm a Phoenix and Pyrus. I'm at your service.''

'' I think we will become good friends.''

'' Yes we will become good friends.''

'' What is your name.''

'' My name is Feng and your name is.''

'' It is Amaya.''

She lay down on her bed and talking to her Bakugan. She said to Feng.

'' I'm lucky to have you as my Bakugan.''

'' Why that.''

'' Because red is my favorite color.''

She hears a knock at her bedroom door and She gets up. She heads toward the door and opens the door. She saw Spectra stand here and He pulls her close to his arms. He gives her a kiss on the lips and came inside her room. He lay her down on the bed. They started to have sex inside Amaya's room. They stop have sex in the room. Spectra and Amaya laid in the bed together. Spectra get up and dress. He left Amaya's room as Amaya was sleeping. She wakes up and saw that Spectra was gone. She has a ball for Her 19 Birthday. Spectra walk up to her and ask her for a dance.

'' May I have this dance.''

She stands there and looks at him. She said to him.

'' Yes you can.''

She and Spectra started to dance. They stop dancing and went outside. She stands outside with Spectra. She starts to say to him.

'' Hey Spectra.''

'' Yes my princess.''

He saw a loose eyelash next Amaya's right eye. He takes one of his fingers and took off the eyelash off from Amaya. She asks him.

'' What are you doing.''

'' Here was a loose eyelash and make a wish, My Princess.''

She made a wish and looks Spectra. She smiles at him and kisses him on the lips. He stops kissing her on the lips and looks at her. He said to her.

'' I love you, Amaya.''

'' I love you too, Spectra.''

She took him to her bedroom and They started to have sex. They stop have sex and laid down next to each other. She falls to speel in Spectra's arms. The next morning Spectra wake up next to Amaya and left the room. She thinks to herself.

'' I will wear a mask and call myself Rose Thorn. I will be a Bakugan Brawler and do Bakugan battles because Spectra call me his rose.''

Princess Amaya started to wear a beautiful mask with a Rose with red and yellow, orange petals and thorns. She calls herself Rose Thorn. She starts to enter the Bakugan Battles tournament and Battle with her Bakugan. She wins all her battles with others brawlers and makes it up to battle against Spectra. The Showman and Showwoman call her out to the battle arena. She was standing in the arena and The showman says to Audiences.

" Let me introduce to unknown mask woman who calls herself Rose Thorn and She wins all her battles with others brawlers. Her next opponent will be the leader of Vexos is Spectra. I wish her lucky battle Spectra and his Bakugan Helios.''

Spectra saw Rose Thorn stand here with her Bakugan and said to her.

'' So You are my opponent and you call yourself Rose Thorn. You are just a pretty face.''

'' Let's go gauntlet power strike.''

They started their Bakugan battle and She set ground her gate card.

'' Gate card set Bakugan roll and Bakugan stand Rise Pyrus Phoenix Feng.''

'' I will protect my brawler.''

'' Bakugan roll and Bakugan stand Rise Pyrus Helios.''

'' Ability after Rain of fire.''

'' Ability after Defuse Quasar.''

'' Double ability after Burning sun and ring of fire.''

'' gate card open Volcano lava.''

'' It saw like Spectra in hot lava with Rose Thorn.''

Rose Thorn win the battle against Spectra. She went backstage to relax and let her Bakugan to relax as well. She was talking with her Bakugan about the battle.

'' I can't believe this. Rose Thorn win the battle against Spectra.''

Spectra started to smiles at her and walk up to her.

'' Spectra is smiles about it.''

She said to her Bakugan.

'' I'm sorry about a battle with Spectra and Helios. I know Spectra's Bakugan is too strong and powerful. Phoenix.''

'' It is oh ok My Lady.''

Spectra saw Rose Thorn sit with her Bakugan sit on her shoulder. He walks up to her asks her to join the Vexos.

'' Would you like to join the Vexos.''

'' Um I have to go. But I will think about it.''

She left the battle dome and Spectra stand here and watch her leave. She went back to Mother palace and lay down on her bed in her room. She hears knock at her door. She went to the open the door and it was Spectra. She was naked. She was going to start the shower. She was wearing nothing but a towel. He asks her.

'' My Princess may I come in.''

'' Um Yes you can come in my room.''

Spectra come in her room and He grabs her by the hand. He gives her a passionless kiss on the lips. She slaps him in the face and says to him.

'' What The Hell are you what do. I'm Princess of Vestal tell sand you work for my brother the Prince.''

'' I'm sorry, My Princess.''

'' No I'm sorry for slap you. You just caught me off guard with that kiss.''

'' I guess I did catch you off guard. May this time I will not catch you off guard.''

She looks at him with a confused look on her face and Spectra says to her.

'' May I kiss you, My Princess.''

'' Um... Yes.. You can kiss me more time.''

Spectra kiss her on the lip and hold her close to him. He says to her.

'' My Princess.''

'' Yes, Spectra.''

'' I think I'm falling in love with you, My Princess.''

Spectra lay her down on her bed and started to kiss her on the neck. But her towel falls off of her. They started to say to each other.

'' Spectra wait.''

'' What is it, My Princess.''

'' You need to use some protected.''

'' Oh ok I will use some protected in our making love.''

She tells him about something inside her dresser door.

'' Here are something protected in my dresser door.''

They started to have sex and They stop have sex. They fall to sleep. In the morning Spectra wakes up in Princess's bed in her bedroom. He gets up out of The Princess's bed and gets dress. He left the Princess's bedroom. She wakes up in her bed and saw Spectra was gone. She gets dress and went out of her room. She went to the dining room for breakfast. Spectra was that the table eats his breakfast.

'' Good Morning Princess.''

'' Good Morning to you too, Spectra.''

Spectra get up from the table and walkway. She gets up from the table and went at Spectra.

'' Spectra wait.''

'' Yes your highness.''

'' I love you, Spectra.''

'' What.''

Her Brother saw her with Spectra. He saw her kissing Spectra on the lips. Prince Hydron went to his father and tell him about his sister.

'' I saw my sister kissing Spectra on the lips and my sister is too nice to her Bakugan and servants.''

'' Your sister is too weak and nice.''

King call the palace guards to get his daughter. They find her in her room. They say to her.

'' Princess Amaya your father wish to see you.''

She went to the throne room and saw her father sit on his throne. She asks him.

'' You like to see me, Father.''

'' Yes Your brother tells me about you kissing Spectra on the lip and be nice to your Bakugan and the servants.''

'' But Father I'm your daughter and the princess.''

'' Not anymore. You are banished from the kingdom and stripped of your title as Princess.''

She ran back to her room and fall on her bed. She started to crying. Spectra walk pass the princess's room and hear crying from the room. He walks into her room and saw her on her bed crying. He picks her up and wipes away her tears. He asks her.

'' What wrong my love and happen.''

'' My Father just banished me from the kingdom.''

'' Come with me.''

'' Spectra here one thing you need to know.''

'' What is it.''

She pulls out her mask out of her dresser door and says to him.

'' I'm Rose Thorn.''

'' What.''

'' I'm sorry.''

'' Join Vexos. But as Rose Thorn.''

'' Yes I'll.''

She joins the vexos as their new member. Spectra keep her in his room on the ship. She stays in Spectra's bedroom in his ship. Gus saw her and asks Spectra.

'' Master Spectra why she in your room.''

'' She is a new member of the Vexos Her name is Rose Thorn.''

'' Rose Thorn.''

'' She is the Princess.''

'' What the princess.''

'' She was banished by her father the king.''

'' Gus Please keep it as a secret.''

'' I'll keep your secret.''

'' Thank you, Gus.''

She gives him a kiss on the cheek. Gus blushing wind she kisses him on the cheek.

'' You're welcome.''

'' I'm Spectra's royal right hand and you're just Spectra's royal left hand.''

Rose Thorn and Spectra are in his room and started to kiss. He lay her down on his bed and started to kiss her on her neck. He takes off her clothes and kisses her all over her naked body.

'' Rose Thorn I love you so much.''

'' I love you too, Spectra.''

They stop and went to sleep.

'' Good night, Spectra.''

'' Good night, Rose Thorn.''

She went to Spectra's bedroom and sitting down on his bed. She looks at him and said to him. Spectra look at her and kiss her on the lips. He takes off her clothes and picks up her legs. They started to make out and said each other.

'' I love you so very much, Spectra.''

'' I love you so very much, Rose Thorn.''

They stop making out. Rose Thorn took off her mask and put on sexy silk nightgown and laying next to Spectra. She says to Spectra.

'' Good Night, Spectra.''

'' Good Night to you too, Rose Thorn.''

She wakes up next to Spectra and She looks at Spectra. She gets out of bed and put on her mask. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat and made Spectra breakfast in bed. She made pancakes for Spectra. She went to Spectra's room with his breakfast. She set down the breakfast tray and open the curtains. She walks toward the bed and wakes up Spectra. He opens his eyes and saw Rose Thorn stand over him. She smiles at him and said to him.  
'' Good Morning Spectra.''  
Spectra sat up in his bed and saw the breakfast tray set down next to his bed. He asks her about the breakfast tray.  
'' You made breakfast.''  
'' Um yes I did make breakfast.''  
'' But here are two plates on the breakfast tray.''  
He looks up at her. She looks at him and said to him.  
'' Maybe We can eat breakfast together. It is a good idea.''  
'' I guess it is a good idea.''  
She sits down next to Spectra in the bed and eaten their breakfast together. They were done with their breakfast. Spectra set the breakfast tray on the ground and he started to kiss her on the lips. He lay her down on the bed and started to take off her clothes. He kisses her all over her body and he kisses her on her breasts. He stops kissing her on the breasts and looks at her. He said to him.  
'' Rose Thorn, I love you so much and you are my sexy rose.''  
She smiles at him and said to him.  
'' I love you so much too and you are my red mask prince.''  
Spectra look at her and she looks at him. They hold each other in their arms. She gets out of the bed and grabs the breakfast trays and plates. She was happy and smiling about Spectra and Her kissing in his bed. Gus came into the kitchen and saw Rose Thorn wash the plates that she and Spectra use to eaten their breakfasts on of them. She saw Gus smile and said.  
'' Good Morning I made you some pancakes.''  
'' Thank you, Rose Thorn.''  
'' You're welcome.''  
Gus ate his pancakes and he was done with his pancake. He smiles and said to her.  
'' They are so very good.''  
'' Thank You, Gus.''  
'' You're welcome.''

Spectra and Rose Thorn get up and get dress. They left the room and saw cards falling from the sky. Spectra and Gus and Rose Thorn went to see professor Clay about the cards.

'' It's gate card from Earth.''

'' Earth The humans are from.''

'' Yes.''

They went follow Dan and the others to Earth. They went gate to earth and stand in Dr. Michael's lab. When Dan and Mira, Runo, Baron saw them.

'' The Vexos the worst boy bands ever and the scared girl too.''

'' Hey I'm not scared.''

'' You are scared.''

'' Oh shut up Lync.''

Spectra and Gus, Rose Thorn was sent back new Vestroia. But They came back to earth. They were teleport was a fair wheel's empty. Rose Thorn fall on Spectra. She looks up at Spectra and starts to blush. Spectra look at her and Gus said something to her.

'' Why are you blushing.''

'' I'm not blushing.''

Gus battle Mira and lose. So Spectra have to take his mask to show who he is. Mira saw he was her brother Keith Clay. Spectra put his mask back on. They find some old warehouse and Spectra and Rose Thorn fall to sleep together on boxes. She lay next to Spectra on the box. She thinks to herself.

'' My Heart is beat so fast when I'm next to Spectra.''

She gets up and left the warehouse. She ran into a Fortune Teller. The Fortune Teller said to her.

'' I can see in my crystal ball. You are in love with a young man with a mask and you hate to hide your true self. But you are afraid to tell him how you felt about him and He wants you to hide your true self.''

'' Yes. I love him and I want to tell him how I feel for him and say thank you to him. You don't know me.''

She was walking away from the fortune teller and think about what the fortune teller say to her about her feels and hide her true herself.

'' She is right I have feels for Spectra. But All Spectra use me for a play toy and have me wear a mask all time. I'm lying to myself and I'm Rose Thorn and The Princess of Vestals. I love Spectra and I need to back to the warehouse and tell Spectra how I feel about him.''

She ran back to the warehouse to tell Spectra how she has felt for him. But She gets here Spectra was not there. Just Gus here by himself. He was pacing back and forth and waiting for Spectra to back. Spectra came back to the warehouse. Gus starts to say to Spectra.

I was Worried about you, I thought you had gotten hit by a Bus or something. Tell me where you are going next time, Master...so I can accompany you."

'' When did you become my mother, Gus.''

Rose Thorn ran up to Spectra and hug him. She smiles at Spectra and said to him.

'' Oh Spectra I love you so much.''

They sit down and eaten their food and drink their juice boxes. Spectra crush his juice boxes and turn to Gus and spoke.

'' I am Tired of playing his games if he won't help me then I will take Drago by FORCE! Give me that Fly Cam!. I have to send a Message to Dan Kuso, NOW!."

'' Why.''

'' It's THE POWER OF THEIR BAKUGAN, THAT WE NEED!.''

Spectra came back to the warehouse with Drago. Spectra turn Drago evil after done turn Drago evil. He saw that Rose Thorn was not in the warehouse. He went out the warehouse and saw Rose Thorn sitting by the water. He walks up to her and asks her to back the warehouse.

'' Rose Thorn.''

'' Spectra, I just get some fresh air.''

'' Rose Thorn, Please come back inside the warehouse.''

She follows Spectra inside the warehouse. Spectra look at Gus get out of the warehouse. He asks Gus.

'' Gus, Why you get out of the warehouse.''

'' Maybe you and Rose Thorn to be along.''

'' Oh Ok.''

Spectra and Rose Thorn went inside the warehouse. Spectra look at Rose Thorn and give her a passionate kiss on the lips. He takes off her clothes and lay her on a box. He starts to have sex with her.

'' Spectra oh yeah that feels good.''

'' Rose Thorn I love you so much.''

'' Ah hiin Your cock is going into my pussy. It's so good and shove it in hard Ugh Uh Ungh Huff Nn come inside me… like this. Hii Doki Fuaa Hmm Hn Mn Hnnf Hnf Fuu Uhn. You can just cum, you know If you're feeling good. I want to hear your moans. It's fine.''

'' I'm cumming.''

They stop have sex and lay down on the box. Spectra put on his clothes and Rose Thorn put on her clothes. Gus comes back inside the warehouse. Dan came to get his Bakugan from Spectra. Dan win the battle and get Drago back from Spectra. Dan and Drago and the others were back to New Vestroia. But They were betrayed by Mira. She went back to New Vestroia with Spectra and Rose Thorn, Gus, Lync. As Spectra return to New Vestroia and other vexos. They said to them.

'' Spectra, So you've decided to grace us with your presence.''

'' That's right we had a little bit of help from one of the six ancient warriors.''

'' Yeah right Gus.''

'' Too bad I thought you were stuck on that garbage planet for good.''

'' Nice to see you guys too.''

'' Any news Mylene.''

Mylene sees Mira stand to Spectra and Gus, Rose Thorn.

'' What is She doing here. You fool that traitor has no business being here. Explain this Spectra.''

'' Mira Furman has joined the vexos accepted or else.''

'' What.''

'' Isn't that right Mira.''

'' He's right.''

" Smart thinking there Furman and you can take it from me. The battle brawlers resistance is history.''

Shadow show Mira her friends. Mylene and Shadow were battle Dan and Baron. Mira Clay is interrupted by Spectra Phantom helps her release her friends. Rose Thorn went to the ship and wait for Spectra and others to come on broad the ship. They come back on broad the ship. Rose Thorn stand up and saw Spectra. She looks at Mira and They went Prince Hydron's sky palace and shows Mira his collection Spectra and Rose Thorn, Gus, Mira, Lync take the elevator down to Gamma City.

Dan and Ace and Baron and Marucho and Shun went to Gamma City. Dan and others went down underground. Dan ask about where is all of the peoples are.

'' Gamma City is not a city. It's a Bakugan Research facility.''

Baron battle against Volt for his friends can go to free the Bakugan from Vexos. Shun and Marucho stay to battle against Shadow and Mylene. Dan and Ace came face to face of Mira and Gus with Mechanical Bakugan. Dan and Ace battle against Mira and Gus. Dan and Ace win the battle and Mira come back to her friends. Spectra was mad about his sister betrayal him. Rose Thorn put her hand on his back and said to him.

'' I'm sorry master Spectra but Mira.''

'' forget Mira she means nothing to me. We still have the ultimate weapons. Let it be our little present to the resistance and my dear sister Mira Furman.''

Rose Thorn stand here with a sad face on her. Spectra look at Rose Thorn and pull her close to him. He gives her a kiss on lips. She said to Spectra.

'' Spectra are you oh ok.''

" I'm fine and go to battle, Dan.''

Spectra went down to battle Dan and his Bakugan. Dan tells the others to catch up with others. Rose Thorn went to the ship to wait for Spectra and Gus. As she walks to the ship. She ran into Mylene and said to her.

'' Mylene.''

'' Oh Rose Thorn or I mean Princess Amaya.''

'' How do you know.''

'' I like to know why you are with Spectra. Spectra want to take over the kingdom. I'm sure your father would let you come back to the kingdom.''

'' I will never go back to my father and I'm loyal to Spectra. And I..''

'' You love him.''

'' Yes I do.''

She walks away from Mylene. She went to look for Gus. Gus was overheard Mylene and Shadow, Volt talking to Professor Clay.

'' We're clearing outer here and you'll be coming with us whether you like it or not.''

'' What Volt means to say is we'd like you to come with us.''

'' Is that what Prince Hydron wishes me to do or are you planning to abandon him as new Vestroia breaks apart if that's what you want I'm not prepared to do it.''

'' You're making a mistake Professor.''

'' As the head of this research facility, I know where my duty lies when you're suggesting my friend is treason.''

'' Drop the mumbo-jumbo will you're working for us from now on got it.''

'' You have a way with words do you Shadow. If you're worried about the Prince don't be Spectra will take the fall.''

'' Spectra.''

'' He is the reason the dimension controllers have been destroyed.''

Gus hears it and says to himself.

'' Traitor it figures Mylene would try to pin this all on Spectra.''

Lync sneaking on Gus and say.

'' Sneaking around like usual Gus.''

'' Listen Lync tell Spectra Mylene is up to something.''

'' Like what.''

'' Not only are those snakes planning to leave they want to take Professor Clay with them.''

'' You know sound good to me.''

Lync hit him over the head and knocks Gus into a room. He locking him inside so he can't tell Spectra of their plan.

'' Slimy little double-crosser.''

'' Here you would understand see you later loser.''

Rose Thorn walk pass the door call Gus's name.

'' Gus where are you.''

'' Rose Thorn in here.''

She looks at the door Gus is behind of. She opens the door and saw Gus.

'' Gus.''

'' We need to tell Spectra about Mylene's plan.''

'' Oh ok.''

Prince Hydron explores the Vestal Palace. Spectra and Gus, Rose Thorn escape the Vestal Palace. They went on board the ship and Spectra. Rose Thorn sit down on the ground and look at Spectra with a smile on her face. She gets up and walks over to Spectra. She wraps her arms around Spectra. Her and Spectra went to his bedroom. She lay on his bed and Spectra get on his bed. He started to kiss her and said to her.

'' I love you, Rose Thorn.''

'' I love you too and you can stop call Rose Thorn.''

'' I know.''

'' The others are gone.''

Spectra pick up her legs and wrap her legs around his waist. They started to kiss.

'' Oh Spectra oh yes yes.''

'' Oh Rose Thorn I love you.''

They stop have sex. Rose Thorn and Spectra fall to sleep. As day go bye. Spectra get up and get dress. He went out of the room and Rose Thorn was still in the bed. She wakes up and saw Spectra was gone. Gus was use card ability call chaos ability X on Brontes and Elico, Vulcan. They ask him to stop.

'' What are you doing to them, Gus. Stop it we've always been Royal Bakugan what can we do to deserve this.''

'' Quit your whimpering, Bronte's. You are one of our soldiers now we have no tolerance for weakness or cowardice. You really should be thanking me after your master tossed you away like worthless trash. When this is over even you'll be amazed with the results now be quiet and hold still this may sting.''

'' Gus, Please. Make it stop.''

Spectra walk in the room and said to Gus.

'' Don't They know struggling just makes it worse. Chaos ability X with this card. We can force the evolution of any Bakugan in our possession making them battle weapons.''

'' It's brilliant, Sir.''

'' Helios is growing quite nicely into his new battle armor he's on his way becoming the most powerful Bakugan that has ever lived. He will be the instrument that I will use to crush those who tried to destroy me all that's left is the capture the perfect core energy from Drago.''

'' That will mean yet another visit with my old friend Dan Kuso.''

'' Correct I have a feeling we will also be seeing some of our old Vexos teammates in the next little while, Gus.''

'' What.''

'' When the resistance defeated the Vestals and destroyed Vestal palace King Zenoheld in the royal family managed to escape and go into hiding.''

'' Well what about the vexos did they go with him.''

'' Of course, they did who else would do Held's bidding I don't imagine he's going to sit in exile for long though I'd be willing bet my entire stable of Bakugan that he's got his eyes on the same prize as us too bad for him we're going to beat him to the punch this side I wonder who will be most surprised by our attack Zenoheld or the battle brawlers.''

Spectra battle Dan and Marucho, Mira. Spectra lose from Dan and his friend. Spectra went back to his ship and his room. He finds Amaya with no clothes on her. She was naked and sit on Spectra's bed. He kisses her on the lips and on the neck. He kisses her over her naked body. She unzips his pant and pulls out his penis. She started to suck on Spectra's penis and His penis burled deep inside of Rose Thorn, Herself losing all senses except desire. She looks at Him and said to him.

'' I love you so much and I'm your girl.''

'' I love you so much too and you're my girl.''

Gus went in on them have sex. They stop and saw Gus stand here. Amaya grabs the blanket and covers herself up with it. Gus apologizes to Spectra and Rose Thorn.

'' I'm sorry Master Spectra I didn't mean to walk in on you guys.''

'' It oh ok.''

Gus left the room and let them have their fun. Spectra and Amaya went back to their sex. They stop and lay down on the bed. They fall to sleep. Spectra get up and look at Amaya laid on the bed. He touches her on the face and kisses her on the forehead. She wakes up and looking around for Spectra. She gets up out of Bed and gets dress. She put on her mask and went to the bridge of Vestal Destroyer. Spectra saw her and said to her.

'' Rose Thorn, What you do up out of bed.''

'' I wake up from sleep and I look around for you, Spectra.''

She gives him a kiss on the lips and hugs him. Spectra and Rose Thorn stop kiss and sex. They fall to sleep together. Spectra wake up and get dress. He went to work on the computer analyze Helios and Drago's battle. Spectra said to himself.

'' Drago and Helios have faced off several times now and still, we've yet to be victorious it's embarrassing.''

'' Drago has been lucky that's all my strength and abilities are far superior.''

'' Perhaps But your track record says otherwise you are powerful But in addition to possessing the perfect core energy Drago has also evolved after being the stone of one of the activity energies. You are mighty thieves But Drago is perhaps even mightier.''

'' Nonsense Drago is the only one who is evolved the amount of powers I have acquired I can beat anyone. I have got my chad.''

'' The perfect evolution.''  
Gus walks in the room with Rose Thorn and He said to Spectra.

'' Master Spectra you need to hear this sensors are showing that the vexos are on the move.''

'' What.''

'' Sir it appears that they are heading toward earth my guess is they found the bawler's hiding spot and they are going after the remaining attaributes energies if they're successful entertaining them will be helpless in stopping them from launching the Bakugan termination system.''

'' Perhaps this is a blessing in disguise our final window of opportunity to capture the perfect core energy you wanted another chance to prove yourself this is it Helios are you ready for a final showdown with Drago all or nothing.''

'' I will destroy Drago once a below the event.''

Dan and the others all at Marucho's house. Dan said to them.

'' This is bad the vexos know exactly where we are now they could be here any second.''

Drago said to Dan.

'' Take it easy, Dan we knew we couldn't hide from them forever.''

'' But we don't have a defense plan.''

Shuno said to Dan.

'' Then maybe we should change tactics go on the attack and storm the mother palace when I saw the BT system and action in new Vestroia it seemed like it was being operated by remote control it would make sense that Zenoheld was doing this from the mother palace.''

" So instead of protecting the attribute energies, we switch our focus to destroying the machine I love it Let's go pound that BT system into a pile of rubble.''

Baron said to Them

'' Yeah That way we can keep the Bakugan a new Vestroia free.''

'' Just make sure you don't leave us behind this time.''

'' Yeah we want in.''

'' I want to help too you can count on me.''

'' Okay we'll all go together.''

'' Yeah.''

Ace said to them.

'' How exactly do we get there.''

'' Huh What do you mean.''

Marucho and Mira said to them

'' Hey Ace is right you know since it was destroyed we still haven't managed to rebuild Dr. Michaels's dimension transporter system.''

'' And even if it was working we have no idea where the mother palace is how are we supposed to transport ourselves somewhere when we don't know it's exact location.''

'' Then we find someone who does know where it is.''

'' But who only the vexos know the location of the palace I really don't think they're gonna tell us.''

" There has to be way Huh there is someone else who knows and he hates the vexos just as much as we do we just need the convince him that he should help us.''

'' You're not suggesting.''

'' The Ex leader of the vexos Spectra.''

'' What.''

They all look at Dan and Marucho said to Dan.

'' You're joking a little a humor to lighten the mood right.''

'' You can't be serious Dan.''

'' And I thought Baron had rocks for brains have you lost your mind buddy.''

'' Hold on a sec the vexos are the greatest threat we face now asking Spectra for help may seen odd but it's our best choice.''

'' Our best choice.''

'' It doesn't seem like much of a choice at all.''

'' Like the vexos Spectra in hiding how would we contact him.''

'' I don't know god guys work with me here I don't see any of you shooting out any better ideas.''

'' There's no point he wouldn't trust any of us even though he's my brother or at least used to be.''

Dan and Drago was sitting down and talking about Dan's plan.

'' I really think you should reconsider Dan why on earth would Spectra ever cooperate with us.''

'' Well normally he wouldn't but I still have to figure out a way to convince him otherwise we're finished for good we've got a lot in common.''

'' This is true you're both fearsome brawlers and live your lives according to a similar code but there will come a day when one of you doesn't walk away at the end of a battle.''

'' Yeah I know.''

'' Hey you two whispering about.''

'' Nothing.''

'' Hmm You're a terrible fibber Dan go ahead and keep your silly secrets in the meantime come eat with us look.''

'' Okay I am kind of starving and a full stomach always help me think better.''

'' HaHa You and me both.''

Dan and Drago were transport on Spectra's ship.

'' What go on.''

Runo saw Dan and Drago disappear and she yell out to the others.

'' Hey you guys It Dan he disappears.''

'' We saw it on the monitor.''  
'' Why where I am.''

'' Don't I get a hello where are your manners I expected better from the leader of the bawlers sorry about the smash and grab But I didn't think you'd come willingly .''

'' I trust the transport was painless I did my best to be gentle.''

'' Gus and Spectra.''

'' you've got nerve taking us against our will what do you want.

'' Silence how dare you speak to Master Spectra like huh.''

'' Just relax why get hung up on manners we should be discussing the real reason they're here the perfect core energy that Drago possesses.''

'' It means the perfect core energy that's about to become mine.''

'' Try it Helios.''

'' Ha It's actually kind of funny we should meet like this we were all just talking about you guys.''

'' oh.''

'' We want you to show us where the mother palace is take us here we will fight Zenoheld and the vexos together.''

'' us work with you are you crazy.''

'' They're just stalling because they're too afraid to battle us.''

'' Be quiet Helios let him speak.''

'' did you say.''

'' In case you hadn't noticed Dan I don't exactly play well with others and the bawlers would be the people I partner with.''

'' Mira told me about you want to destroy Zenoheld.''

'' Huh did she now it's a more complicated than my dear sister thinks I'm afraid my one true goal is to create a completely evolved living organism, unlike anything the world has seen my dream my mission is to create the ultimate Bakugan so there you have it my little plan.''

'' Bakugan that mighty existed you think that that's even possible Drago.''

Dan and Spectra have a Bakugan battle. But Dan wins the battle and Spectra take Dan and his friends to the mother Palace. Spectra and Gus, Rose Thorn stand here together. They make to the mother Palace. Dan and the others lost the six attributes. Gus lost his battle with Zenoheld. They destroy the BT-system and went their separate ways. Spectra was sad about Gus to be miss. Rose Thorn saw him and walk up to Spectra. She hugs him and Said to him.

'' I'm still here.''

He turns around and looks at Rose Thorn. He hugs her and said to her.

'' I love you, Rose Thorn.''

'' I love you too, Spectra.''

'' Thank you, Rose Thorn you are a good girlfriend.''

'' Huh I'm your girlfriend.''

'' Yes you are my girlfriend.''

He grabs her kiss on the lips and took off her clothes. She started to suck on his dick and stop suck on Spectra's dick. They started to have sex.

'' Huh Spectra, I love you so much and my prince and I'm your princess.''

'' Oh Rose Thorn, I love you so much too and my princess and I'm your prince.''

They stop and lay down on the bed next to each other. Rose Thorn and Spectra look at each other. They fall to sleep next to each other. Spectra want to battle Dan and Drago. He battles Dan and Drago. But He lost against and fall of the cliff. But Helios catch him. Rose Thorn run to him and said to him.

'' Spectra, are you oh ok.''

'' Yes I'm oh ok.''

'' Thank you, Helios.''

Helios looks at Drago and said to him.

'' Drago, you are number one.''

'' Spectra, are you oh ok.''

'' You are good, Dan.''

He joins Dan and the others. He took off his mask. Rose Thorn stand next to him still wearing her mask. He turns around to look at Rose Thorn and take off her mask. He said to her.

'' What are you.''

'' You don't need your mask anymore and You look beautiful without the mask.''

'' I do.''

'' Yes.

'' Oh Keith, I love you so much.''

'' I love you so much too.''

Dan and the others welcome her and Keith to the team. She was talking with Runo and Julie.

'' You're a princess. But you're exiled by you own father.''

'' Yes. But Spectra I mean Keith ask me to join him.''

'' He loves you Girl.''

'' And I love him.''

She saw Keith happy be with his sister. He said to Mira.

'' How like have Amaya be your sister-law.''

'' Keith, what are you say to you.''

'' I'm thinking about asking Amaya to marry me.''

Mira looks at him and said to him.

'' I love to have her as sister-law.''

'' I'm going to ask her when we beat Zenoheld and the vexos. Then I ask her.''

He shows her the ring for Amaya. Mira said to him.

'' Oh Keith, I'm going be happy for you and Amaya. Amaya will be best sister-law.''

'' Yes she is will be good sister-law and good wife too.''

Mira and Runo, Julie went to make a cake to welcome Keith and Amaya, Holies and Feng to the battle brawlers. They come out with the cake and the Bakugans. Dan and Keith, Amaya and the others stand here with a confusing look on their faces.


End file.
